


False God

by ItsCryingTime



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I would very much like to continue this, M/M, but right now I don't have a concrete plot, kind of into the idea of it turning into Hope/Landon/Raf if I do finish it though, some light D/s themes I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime
Summary: AU. Klaus Mikaelson has used his daughter as a way to unite the three magickal factions, finally coming out of the shadows and ruling over humanity. Landon Kirby is living in a very dangerous time, but he's always had a thing for attracting danger. And who can possibly say no to the tribrid herself?Maybe this romance will be the death of him, but at least he'll die smiling.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Rafael Waithe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	False God

He's having his blood drawn when the three young women walk in. It's standard procedure, working in a place like this. But this job offers protection. He'd rather donate blood once a week and work as a bus-boy than be hunted down in the street outside. The vampires aren't supposed to hunt humans, but it happens frequently enough anyways.

He doesn't go outside much, even in daylight. Some humans don't have much choice, and they don't always make it home. He's lucky that the restaurant he works at has apartments above. He rarely needs to leave the building.

Landon still remembers life before _they_ took over. A a couple of years back, Klaus Mikaelson announced his daughter...the “tribrid”. At eighteen years old she made he choice to become a vampire, to fully realize all three facets of her identity.

She united the magickal factions...and then it was only a matter of months before they came out of hiding, and overtook the human race with rapid speed. Who could have known that peace among the witches, vampires, and werewolves would spell disaster for the humans?

Since then, it was clear who was in charge. They tried to fight back. His best friend (okay, more than friends...it was complicated) Rafael had even managed to kill a witch.

And then Raf turned. The wolves took him in and they were no longer on the same team. Landon couldn't blame him for joining up with them. Having the werewolf gene was like hitting the jackpot nowadays. Vampires could only be made, of course, but who didn't secretly hope that they'd inherited werewolf or witch blood from their family line now?

Landon is watching them out of the corner of his eye while he wipes down a table. The girl with auburn hair glances in his direction and nonchalantly brushes a strand of hair away from her face. That's his cue.

“You! You missed a spot here.” the blonde girl at the table snaps before he can leave the dining area. 

“Lizzie.” the other girl with them half-heartedly scolds. But she didn't _really_ care. None of their kind did. A couple of years ago, Landon might make a snarky comment but not anymore.

“Apologies.” he mutters, and hurries over to wipe down their table. Landon is careful to avoid _her_ eyes, entirely.

“I don't know why we keep coming here.” the blonde, Lizzie, complains. “We could go literally anywhere else.”

“They make the best milkshakes though.” The girl with auburn hair pouts. He knows her name. Everyone does. _Hope_...ironically enough. She addresses Landon now, startling him a bit. “Ignore my step-sister. God knows I try. Oh, and be sure and put in an order for me. You know my usual.”

He still doesn't look at her. “Of course, Miss Mikaelson.”

He heads back to the kitchen, but then he hears her say, “Excuse me for a moment, I'm gonna head to the lady's room.”

He takes a detour to the stock room, conveniently located right next to the women's restroom, and waits.

It isn't long before she opens the door, and for a moment he's reminded of the predicament he is in. He's in the back of the room, and _she_ is blocking the only exit...and she could kill him before he even has time to blink.

Instead, in the time it takes him to blink, she is right in front of him, sliding her hands under his t-shirt. “I missed you.” she whispers, as she kisses his lips.

He always wants to be annoyed with her. She hasn't been to see him in over a month. He wants to be coy. But he fails tragically soon as she touches him. She doesn't have to utter a single magic word in order to have him under her spell. He returns the kiss hungrily.

After a moment of fevered passion, she breaks away. “Have you thought any more about my last proposition?”

He grimaced. Of course he had. “I...I don't know.”

“Come to the compound, Landon.” she pleads, locking eyes with him. Hope is well aware that he can't be compelled—she's not sure why, and she hates that. But it feels like she's definitely trying for all she's worth right now. “I can protect you there. No one could touch you.”

“And do what? Be your human plaything until you get bored?” he snaps. Even with her position in society, she'd have to get approval to turn him...if he even _wanted_ that. Vampires rarely turned humans, but they were content to keep them around for “companionship”. As desperate as he was to have her...he wasn't quite _that_ desperate. Not yet, anyway.

Rage flickers through her eyes, and he's afraid but not terribly. If he has to die, he would rather it be by her hand.

“I don't need to compel you. I could have you delivered to my doorstep first thing tomorrow morning.” she said darkly.

“Do it.” he challenged.

“I could kill you right here.”

“ _Do it_ then.” she hated when he called her bluff.

Hope is staring him down, like she's half-considering it. He sees a hint of her father's cold glare in those eyes. He's seen it plenty of times on TV.

She backs down, as she always does. “I should get back. They'll be looking for me.” she murmurs. She strokes a hand through his hair and then lightly down the side of his neck. On instinct, he tilts his head to the side as she moves in.

“You know Kaleb doesn't like customers biting his employees.” Landon reminds her.

“Yes, well, send him my sincerest apologies.” she said against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Without warning, Hope's teeth sink in and he grabs her just to keep himself upright. She only drinks for a second before releasing him. Just enough to keep up appearances.

“Until next time.” she kisses him once more before stepping away and exiting the storage room. He waits a moment, and then follows suit. She's already walking over to her table, and she makes a show of wiping the blood from her mouth with a white handkerchief. Landon's seen her initials embroidered on the corner.

“Sorry, I needed a light snack.” she apologizes to her step-sisters, Lizzie and Josie. They're not vampires, but they're certainly not to be messed with either. Landon waits until he's in full view before dabbing the blood off his neck. No one suspects a thing.

Later that night, he's still lying awake, thinking of those eyes and already desperately missing every moment. Even being bitten wasn't _so_ bad. He's aware that he'll give in eventually, and agree to her offer...but he knows he isn't likely to leave the compound alive if he gives in.

A tap on the window startles him.

Oh. Right. The other reason he wasn't quite ready to accept her offer.

Landon jumps out of bed and pushes the window open. Rafael climbs through.

“Wasn't expecting you back for at least another week.” Landon rushes to embrace him, and places a kiss on his cheek.

“I pulled some strings.” Raf shrugs. He catches sight of Landon's neck in the dim light and touches the puncture wounds. “you haven't been lonely though.” he muses.

He's not jealous. But he definitely doesn't approve. Landon's face burns. “She stopped by today.”

“You know I don't trust her.”

“You've made that abundantly clear.” Landon rolls his eyes. It's easier to talk to Raf. They knew each other before, so it doesn't feel like constantly walking on eggshells. There's something to be said for not constantly worrying you're a moment away from death.

The moonlight ring on Raf's hand gleams in the darkness as brushes his hand over the puncture wounds once more. A low, territorial growl emits from his throat as his eyes flash yellow. Landon's breath catches, and then he's thrown back onto his bed.

“She needs to keep her fangs off what doesn't belong to her.” Raf was on him in moments, ripping his clothes off before Landon could even process it. He quickly gather his thoughts and wraps his arms around the other man, giving in to desire for the second time today.

He honestly does not expect to live to see his next birthday but damn if he isn't going to have fun in the meantime.


End file.
